Upon the forest floor
by Loveless Demon
Summary: A short...thing I wrote. Fate can be cruel but sometimes there is a reason for the tragedy. Sometimes a meeting can have the worst of beginnings but may lead to previously unknown possibilities. The Beast walks through the forest when he comes upon something on the forest floor.


AN: I wrote this while listening to the entire soundtrack. It's just something short as I'm trying to get back into my writing flow. I'm putting this as an M since I'm paranoid.

To those who read my other stories, I will continue them. I have work though and a many other things that I do. It will take time but I'll continue them, I promise. Please review.

* * *

 **UPON THE FOREST FLOOR.**

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could, the sounds of his cousin and his gang's footsteps not far behind. They had been chasing him through the wooden part of the park for what seemed like forever now.

He needed to hide. He needed to find somewhe-

Green eyes spotted a medium sized wall, covered in ivy and made of large weathered stone. Maybe it was the edge of the wood? It might even be a garden. He was sure he could hide there for just a few minutes. If the area belonged to someone he'd just explain the situation politely. Yeah. He'd do that.

Wincing slightly as pain flared from his bruised ribs, he scrambled up the wall.

"FREAK! Get back here!" he heard Dudley yell.

"Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!" Harry felt hot tears streaming down his face as he doubled his efforts. He didn't want them to get him, he was still injured from the beating Vernon had given him last night and this morning. It wasn't his fault dinner was later than expected! He hadn't been let in the house until after his aunts book club had left.

The group of bullies had entered the small clearing now and were racing towards him, their hands trying to grab at his frayed pant leg.

"Get down from there!" Dudley called, "We'll get you Potter!"

Harry didn't even look down, his concentration purely on climbing the last few inches of the wall. The boys below him had started climbing too but Harry finally grabbed the top stone and with a huff he pulled himself up and over.

As he tumbled over the wall he heard Dudley's shout of anger. With a grin, Harry barely had time to look down before he hit the ground, his head hitting a jagged rock. A pained cry escaped his lips.

Voices swirled. Their tones filled with concern even as they turned into garbled nonsense to him.

"Potter?!"

"D-dudley, I think he's really hu- over th-re."

"Le- go!"

"-n't t-ll -nyone!"

"But-"

"Co- on!"

Bleary green eyes shut , just as the voices and hurried footsteps trailed off . Then everything went black.

* * *

It was hours later, just as dusk had fallen and all the world fell into darkness that a voice rang out in the quiet of the night.

 _'Tra-lalala!_

 _Tra-lalala!_

 _Chop the wood to light the fire!_

 _Tra-lalala!_

 _Tra-lalala!_

 _'tisn't much that I require!_

 _When the fog of life surrounds you,_

 _And you think you've lost you're way,_

 _Come with me and join the forest,_

 _Come with me and join the fray!'_

The voice grew louder, echoing in the dense trees. A shadow weaved between the trunks, it's footsteps unheard.

 _'Tra-lalala!_

 _Tra-lalala!_

 _Touth is such a fragile thing!_

 _Tra-lalala!_

 _Tra-lalala!_

 _A fragile thing is what it is!'_

The figure stopped suddenly as it spotted something in the distance. It lay prostrate upon the forest floor, completely still.

Drawing closer, it's large glowing white eyes widened as it stooped over for a closer look. The body of a young boy lay before him. The child's skin was pale in the sparse moonlight that managed to penetrate through the foliage above. Hair as dark as a ravens wing framed the delicate face, the boy's cheeks sunken from what he assumed was malnutrition, revealing high cheek bones.

His clothes looked like mere cast-offs, their size causing the boy to look as if he were swimming in the stain covered fabric. The figure saw that only one badly worn shoe remained on the fallen child's foot, the other a few inches away. Just beside the child lay a pair of shattered glasses.

Peering closer his eyes took in the pool of blood that originated from high on the boy's forehead, the gash most likely hidden in the raven locks. The red flowed out, staining the autumn leaves below the body and causing their colour to be a lovely crimson, somehow complimenting their original burnt orange.

He reached out a hand, the appendage was dark like the trees and just as rough. Fingers grazed the sallow cheeks, the skin was cold to the touch. He moved on to the twining branches that had begun to encase the child, the exploration froze however when glassy emerald eyes opened slightly.

The colour was like the spring leaves of his forest, he knew that if the child was healthy and more coherent they would glitter like gems.

Parched lips opened and closed, only hisses of air escaping instead of words.

"You are not long for this world, child." the dark figure spoke, bringing himself closer so the boy could see him better. He was surprised when instead of fear at his shadowed appearance and twisted horns, the child smiled. "You are dying and soon you will be part of my forest. The earth will consume you and you will become something new." He didn't know why he was telling the boy this, it was not within his nature to try to comfort... but the child had smiled at him in seeming acceptance of his fate when he first spoke and he couldn't help but continue. He was lord of this forest and soon, the boy would join it.

White shining eyes watched as the edelwood twisted around the child's limp wrist more securely.

"The process will not hurt,child. Normally it would take time for you to be pulled by the forest but you are dying...it will not take long."

The boy smiled once more, weak and pain filled but still a smile. The green eyes strayed upwards, looking up at the canopy of autumn leaves above, the emerald orbs full of peace.

The creature looked on with slight confusion, having never seen one so young accept something such as death so easily.

* * *

Harry watched as the leaves rustled against each other, the sight looking like scales of a dragon shuddering.

He wondered if the thing peering at him was only a figment of his imagination. Something to comfort him in his last moments. The eight year old had heard of such things happening to dying people and he knew he was dying. Maybe the thing was death. Strangely...it didn't upset him. Death...he seemed nice. Harry could see the benefits of dying here; he wouldn't see the Dursely's again, he'd never be hungry or hurt again either and best of all...he'd see his parents.

With one more smile, the boys vision swam and the emerald eyes dulled.

The thumping in his chest began to slow until it came to a halt.

* * *

The beast watched as the life vanished from the child's eyes, the last smile remaining on the boy's face. He knew that the image would be eternally burned into his mind.

There was a chill in the air as the boy's last shuddering breath escaped his parted lips. The lord of the wood went to turn away and wander back into the deep shadows when an unnatural wind swirled around the area. He turned back, his hollow eyes watching in astonishment at the sight before him.

A green light flared to life from the boy's chest, rising from his torso slowly. It looked almost to be made of crystal but it had an ever changing swirling pattern. It seemed to be a mix of emerald and leaf green but with swirls of silver as well. If he were to think of a word to describe it, he would say it was enchanting.

The ball of light pulsed weakly as if it were a heartbeat. The orb hovered in place, its surface swirling, the pulsing growing stronger by the second.

 _'What is this?'_

Suddenly, a dark mist launched itself from the lad, the thick vapour escaping from the boy's nose and mouth. It arose into the air, an inhuman wail coming from it as it flew out of the body. It twisted into a mocking of a human silhouette before arching painfully, the wail still ringing clearly. The boy mirrored the action, his mouth open in a silent scream, unseeing eyes blown wide. The green light flared brightly and the shadow form flinched away before it flew upwards into the night. When it had finally fled, taking the feel of something dark and twisted with it, the ball of light pulsed more steadily and began to lower itself once more into the child's body.

There was silence for a long moment. Not even the sound of rustling leaves filling the air as the wind stopped its swirling dance.

Ever so slowly the edelwood began to recede, it's leaves folded in on themselves and the branches burrowed back into the earth.

He watched and waited for anything else to happen, fascinated by what he had seen. He noted that the green light was still visible even through the threadbare shirt, though it was hazy at best now. As the last edelwood vanished completely, the boy took a deep breath as if he had just come up for air after swimming.

Watching in amazement, the beast took a step back when the boy sat up. The child raised a hand slowly to his head, pale fingers sinking into the dark locks. Drawing his hand back the boy looked down at the dried blood with a frown. He then turned to the direction he now stood.

Emerald green blazed with a power he had not seen since ancient times as they looked upon him, devoid of any fear.

Messy back hair blew in the wind, the cooling touch tousling it gently.

"Um...hello?"

* * *

AN: And that's all I have. It was just meant to be a short thing. I haven't really seen any Over the Garden Wall x Harry Potter stuff so here we are.

The beasts song is slightly different than the original, I know but oh well. I hope this was ok at least. It's not my best but I don't think it's my worst.

I kind of want to continue this...I'm just so fascinated by Over the garden wall. I might just make a new story...not sure. Might help before I tackle my other ones. Hmmm...


End file.
